


Wet

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Wet

A walk in the woods  
In fine misty rain  
A sheen of wetness   
Over our faces   
And we stop   
Beneath a tree  
Where it is quiet and intimate

And (sweetest of moments)  
You take me in your arms   
And kiss me  
And when I soften   
Harder   
And hold me tighter   
Pressed to you  
Pushing in my clothes 

You shove your fingers   
Into my wetness   
That you knew was there  
Then you confiscate them  
(My lower clothes)  
And let me stand there  
Pink and quivering   
Intensely aware  
Of my bareness 

I allow myself to be  
Pressed down   
To the woody floor  
On dirt and leaves   
And open my legs   
When you ask   
With your expert hands 

That gently remind me   
Painstakingly slowly  
Of what I am  
And strip me of pride  
And of thought   
Until you have made   
A creature of me

Without dignity or care  
Existing only for your touch  
Rising and swelling   
At your smallest bidding  
At your whim  
And every little (death)  
You watch   
Is part of a vaster surrender

The last touch of shame forgotten  
I languish in bliss until  
You decide to walk  
But refuse me my clothes  
And so I walk with you  
Exposed   
Slick between my legs  
Wanting more


End file.
